


Crazy Little Thing

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> for alex.

It was probably the volume of the water, or maybe the fact that Joey had been singing "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" at the top of his lungs, but he didn't hear anything until the shower door slid open and a warm body stepped in behind him.

"Jesus!" he gasped, but he knew already who it was, and he grinned as Kevin's arms closed around his waist from behind.

"I'm back," Kevin murmured in his ear. "You're soapy."

"Uh, hello, shower," Joey said, gesturing at the water. "And you're fucking freezing."

"It's fucking freezing out there," Kevin pointed out. "You feel really good." He grinned as Joey turned them around, getting Kevin under the water and making them face each other so that they could kiss, which they did.

"Why did you go out anyway?" Joey asked. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Wanted to get some fresh bagels and some of those pumpkin muffins you like." Kevin reached for the shampoo; Joey plucked it out of his hand, pouring some into his palm and working it into a lather in Kevin's hair.

Joey chuckled, kissing Kevin again while his eyes were closed to avoid the shampoo. "You are a god," he declared, grinning.

Kevin tipped his head back to rinse his hair, then leaned in to kiss Joey again. "Keep that up and you'll turn my head."

"Want to do more than that," Joey muttered, grinding his hips against Kevin's groin. "You're all warm now."

"Hot for you." Kevin grinned at Joey's scowl, then, gathering Joey's hands in his, walked them back to the cool damp tile wall, pressing Joey against it.

They kissed for a while, lazily, Kevin enjoying Joey's low murmurs of appreciation, the steady helpless noises; he was always responsive and voluble and it was just one of the things Kevin loved about him. Eventually, though, Joey reached down, his wandering hands now cupping Kevin's buttocks and squeezing, and he growled in Kevin's ear, "Want you to fuck me, baby." Kevin pulled back from his inspection of Joey's collarbone, gasping.

"Yeah, I've, let me go get some stuff."

Joey grinned and inclined his head towards the shampoo shelf. "Thought ahead."

Laughing, Kevin took a step back, reaching up for the condom and bottle of lube Joey had stowed there. "Someone was a Boy Scout," he observed, letting his eyes rake lasciviously over Joey. Reclining against the wall, his legs slightly parted, skin flushed with arousal and cock hard and stiff between his thighs, Joey was one of the most beautiful sights Kevin had ever seen.

"Or you could just say I'm a hopeful hornball," Joey pointed out, reaching a hand out to Kevin. Kevin took the hint, stepping forward again. Before he pressed himself to Joey, though, he bent, dropping gracefully to his knees. Joey inhaled sharply -- the only warning he had was a waft of warm breath over the head of his cock before Kevin sucked it deep into his mouth.

Distantly, Kevin heard a banging sound, realized that it was probably Joey's head on the wall, but as Joey's fingers were buried in his wet hair and flexing, he figured Joey probably wasn't bleeding. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Joey's rich smell, warm with the scent of soap, the pungent male aroma, the barest taste of acridity, and thought absurdly, 'probably needed my mouth washed out anyway.' Joey tasted sweet and hot, thick and full in his mouth, and when he drew his lips back to encircle just the head and suckle, Joey gave a dark and urgent groan: " _Please_ , Kevin."

Kevin pulled off completely, then, letting his fist wrap around the thick shaft, enjoying the feel of it in his hand as he tilted his head upward. "Please what, baby?"

"Please." Joey's hands forcibly eased in his hair, and he swallowed hard, his eyes dark through water-clumped lashes as they gazed down at Kevin. "Please, fuck me, I need you."

Kevin gave the head of Joey's cock another lick, then stood up on shaky legs, leaning against Joey for a long moment. Their kisses were hungry, now, and Joey sucked hard on Kevin's tongue before a quivering Kevin pulled back and turned Joey around, watching him wrap his hands around the posts of the towel rack.

"Fuck, you're hot," was all he could find himself coherent enough to say, and Joey laughed weakly.

"Come on, baby," he said throatily. Nodding even though Joey couldn't hear him, Kevin poured lube into his hand, spreading it over his fingers, then stepping close to Joey again as his hand found its way between Joey's buttocks, a first finger and then a second pressing in easily, smooth and certain. Joey groaned, arched back against him, pushing down at the contact. "More, Kevin, please, more."

Kevin was more patient, though every nerve in his body was fired with the need to fuck, to get inside Joey *right fucking now*, but he worked his hand in a steady rhythm, twisting and sliding deep in, then slow out, rubbing over Joey's prostate and then, when Joey made a protesting cry when he pulled back, adding a third finger. Joey rolled his hips constantly now; it was almost as hot watching him as it would be to be inside him, the hunger in Joey's raw voice, the whiteness of his knuckles on the towel rack, and Kevin couldn't wait anymore, he pulled his hand back carefully and tore the condom open with his teeth, rolled it on over his aching cock and there, Joey was right there, so open and ready and he slid in all in one smooth thrust.

"Fuck!" Joey shouted, almost a cry, and Kevin bit into his shoulder without thinking. He reached up with one hand, tangling his fingers with Joey's; his other hand crept around Joey's hip, closing on his cock once more, and he barely had to move his pelvis at all to get hot little whimpers and mewls out of Joey.

"So hot, baby," he breathed in Joey's ear. "So beautiful, you should see yourself like this, all slick and hot and ready for me."

"Jesus, Kevin," Joey grunted, working himself back on Kevin's cock fervently. "Feel so fucking good, you don't even know, God."

Kevin closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Joey's shoulder, gasping helplessly. He was already hard-pressed to articulate anything, and the roughness of Joey's voice was only shooting him closer to the edge. "That's it," he managed to breathe, and his thrusts became firmer, longer, as he found the rhythm and they began to work against each other, Kevin's hips coming up hard against Joey's buttocks with each thrust.

He knew it wouldn't be long, not as worked up as they both were, but he still wished it would last, somehow, each sweet movement of their bodies sliding together and apart, joined and not, and he even enjoyed the little pauses when they stopped altogether, his cock buried deep in Joey's ass, to readjust their position as feet slid on a slick shower floor. But then Joey brought his other hand down to cover Kevin's hand on his cock, and it was like fireworks going off in his brain, a switch into deeper intensity, and just like that he was coming, and he heard himself shouting something that sounded like Joey's name as rockets and streamers and firecrackers blossomed white hot behind his eyes.

When he opened them again, Joey's own orgasm was taking him, and Kevin draped himself, boneless, over Joey's back, and worked his fist hard and fast while Joey cried out incoherently and shuddered through his climax.

It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath; Joey eventually pushed up from the wall against which he'd slumped with a shiver. "Water's going cold," he observed, and turned to reach past Kevin and shut it off. Kevin mumbled unhappily into Joey's hair. He felt rather than saw Joey's grin. "C'mon," Joey murmured. "We'll go dry off and lay down in a nice warm bed."

"But, bagels," Kevin tried to protest. Joey turned him around, leaning him against the shower wall, efficiently stripped the condom off.

"We can have bagels anytime," Joey said, reaching for a towel and wrapping Kevin in it. "I don't get nearly enough time in bed with you."

Kevin grinned, then, and stood up as Joey tucked another towel around his waist. "All right," he said agreeably. "You talked me into it."


End file.
